Over the past decade the area of receptor biology has become one of the most important and rapidly developing fields in biomedical research. Receptors of diverse types and diverse cellular locations are crucially positioned so as to regulate cellular responsiveness to virtually all biologically active agents. The regulation of these receptors has turned out to be one of the mechanisms by which cellular metabolism is controlled. Recently, study of the regulation of receptor properties has borne important fruit in areas as diverse as control of immune function, control of hormone sensitivity, control of cellular growth and differentiation, carcinogenesis, control of cellular ion fluxes, and many others. Discoveries by scientists working on receptors in one of these areas may have immediate relevance to scientists working on receptors for entirely unrelated types of biologically active molecules. In this conference experts from diverse areas of receptor biology and biochemistry will be brought together to discuss the latest advances in receptor research. As shown on the list of topics and chairman already identified, the program will bring together experts covering each of the major areas of receptor biology as well as non-receptorologists who can provide expertise in basic methodological approaches which might be exploited by those studying receptors. The closed nature of these conferences with the chance for indepth and intensive discussion among participants should insure maximal dissemination and exchange of information. Judging from the response to the first FASEB Conference on receptors last summer which was entirely filled this should be an exciting and popular conference.